The Molecular Biology and Genomics Core of the HU CFAR will build upon the combined strengths of the pre-existing Virology/Molecular Biology core and the Genomics program (initiated in 2007). The primary goal of the new Genomics core is to enable CFAR investigators by providing access to and support with state-ofthe- art genomic technologies (including but not limited to viral sequencing, host genomics, gene expression profiling) for HIV/AIDS research projects. We will do this by offering guidance to those who wish to initiate genomics projects or incorporate genomic techniques into their research, and by referring investigators to key scientists with relevant expertise in the local genomics community, including those at the Broad Institute of Harvard and MIT. In addition, we will continue to provide services that have been offered previously at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute Molecular Biology Core Facilities (through the pre-existing HU CFAR Virology/Molecular Biology core). Dr Paul de Bakker (currently HU CFAR Genomics Program Director) will be the new core director.